


Destino e Coincidência

by notesandwords



Category: Original Work
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Bad Writing, Fate & Destiny, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Writing Exercise
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notesandwords/pseuds/notesandwords
Summary: Escreva sobre Destino e Coincidência saindo de férias juntos.(writing-prompts)
Kudos: 1





	Destino e Coincidência

Destino e Coincidência estavam indo viajar. 

Eram férias de verão e ambos decidiram que precisavam relaxar. Destino queria arrumar as malas, pegar um ônibus até a rodoviária e esperar algum sinal que dissesse para onde ir, mas Coincidência apenas revirou os olhos.

No final, eles decidiram ir para a Espanha. Coincidência pensou que todo esse tempo em quarentena era o tal sinal que Destino precisava para escolher um lugar, afinal, foi o local que nomeou a gripe espanhola, um século atrás, e Coincidência e Destino acharam que era um bom acordo. Entretanto, ainda assim, discutiram se a China não seria a melhor opção.

Apesar de tudo, Destino e Coincidência não passavam o tempo todo discutindo. Alguns os viam como opostos, outros diziam que não tinham nada a ver. Quando brigavam eram sobre coisas bobas, como os dois vestirem a mesma roupa ao sair, ou então, discutiam sobre as pessoas, como quando duas pessoas destinadas a estarem juntas se esbarravam na rua, numa quinta feira, dia nublado. Ou seria coincidência?

Mas se tinha uma coisa que eles não gostavam era quando a existência do outro era diminuída ou tratada como se não existisse.

Voltando para as férias na Espanha, Destino queria decidir na moeda quantas semanas iam ficar. Depois de três vezes dando coroa, Destino sorri e Coincidência apenas revira os olhos. Três semanas então.

A primeira, eles esgotam todos os pontos turísticos, todos os museus e praças famosas, todos os bares de 50 anos, 100 anos que existem no Centro. Todos os dias, os pés voltavam doloridos e o corpo cansados, mas no rosto, o sorriso.

Na segunda semana, tudo é mais quieto e silencioso, o tempo era dividido entre rua e cama, o ritmo desacelerado, ainda felizes, aquela felicidade que é tímida, mas não menos presente. Coincidência tem pensado se esse tempo todo Destino estava certo afinal.

Na terceira, já não tem mais nada para visitar, conhecer, descobrir. Ambos têm saudade de casa e de sua própria cidade caótica, dos empregos e da vida que deixaram para trás. Destino se pergunta se 3 semanas foi realmente uma boa ideia...

No final da viagem, conversando sobre a probabilidade de terem se conhecido, nessa vida, nesse momento, Coincidência ri, diz que não é nada demais, e que as coisas acontecem assim mesmo.  
Destino apenas revira os olhos.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler! Comentários e Kudos (<3) são bem vindos :)


End file.
